Frieza's Elite
Frieza's Elite (フリーザ様御一行, Furīza-sama go Ikkō) is a group of soldiers who works under Frieza in the Planet Trade Organization. Frieza is the self-proclaimed "lord of the universe" who spends hundreds of years controlling an interplanetary empire. Overview Frieza's Elite make their debut with the Saiyan Raditz, who is sent to Earth in "The New Threat" ("The Arrival of Raditz" in the edited anime) to investigate the planet's status and recover his brother Kakarot (now known as Goku on Earth). However, Raditz makes no mention of Frieza, instead simply citing that the Saiyans are responsible for planet broking. It is not until the episode "Held Captive" that the universal threat Frieza poses is first described. Frieza's most esteemed henchmen and possibly those who he has collaborated with the longest are Zarbon and Dodoria, who each act as his closest advisers and military commanders. Both Zarbon and Dodoria oversaw the destruction of the Saiyan race, with Zarbon suggesting the Saiyans be eliminated before they form a rebellion, and Dodoria participating in the extermination of one of the most powerful Saiyan platoon. Decades later, Vegeta executes both Dodoria and Zarbon on Namek, although initially a transformation used by the latter gets the best of the Saiyan. In addition to the Saiyan race in general, other known followers of Frieza include Appule, Banan, Blueberry, Cui, Namole, Orlen, Raspberry and Sūi. Abo and Kado are also shown to be former mercenaries of Frieza's empire in the 2008 film Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. Malaka can also be seen presiding over Frieza's conversion into a machine. The Ginyu Force are also among the soldiers employed by Frieza, although unlike most mercenaries who do Frieza's bidding, the Ginyu Force are simply freelancers who are favored by the tyrant. In addition to these known followers, countless other unnamed soldiers in Frieza's empire also appear in the series, mostly during the climax of Bardock - The Father of Goku; in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, the playable character Frieza Soldier is representative of these countless tertiary followers. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Frieza has at least 150 Frieza Soldiers under his command.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 Members Notable Members *Frieza (Supreme Leader/Emperor) *Zarbon (Elite Military Commander/General/Adviser) *Dodoria (Elite Military Commander/General/Adviser) *Cui (Elite soldier) *Appule (Mid-level soldier) Other soldiers *Raditz (Soldier)Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, 2008 *Nappa (Mid-level soldier) *Banan (Soldier) *Sūi (Soldier) *Frog-Face (Soldier) *Orlen (Soldier) *Napple (Mid-level soldier) *Namole (Mid-level soldier) *Blueberry (Soldier) *Raspberry (Soldier) *Ginyu Force (Elite soldiers) *Abo & Kado (Elite soldiers) *Frieza Soldiers (Soldiers) *Black Frieza Soldier *Ronme (Soldier)Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, 1991 *Krumbo (Soldier) *Navel (Soldier) *Monre (Soldier) *Gupure (Soldier) *Nabana (Soldier) *Robery (Soldier) *Gonma (Soldier) *Payer (Soldier) *Kabosu (Soldier) *Yūzu (Soldier) *Gorin (Soldier)Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, 1992 *Gorman (Soldier) *Strob (Soldier) *Aboga (Soldier) *Aprico (Soldier) *Mandarin (Soldier) *Miruga (Soldier) *Marigan (Soldier) *Banira (Soldier) *Earth (Soldier) *Zella (Soldier) *Rakuto (Soldier) *Jean (Soldier) *Musu (Soldier) *Zofuto (Soldier) *Purin (Soldier) *Okuto (Soldier)Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, 1992 *Frayne (Soldier) *Soy (Soldier) *Karmath (Soldier) *King Cold *Cooler"The Cosmic Emperor" what-if scenario in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, 2005 *Meta-Cooler *Malaka (Doctor/scientist) *Planthorr (Doctor/scientist) Former Members *Vegeta (Elite/Mid-level soldier) *Turles (Soldier) Team attacks *Life-Risking Blow! (Footsoldiers) *Blind Meteor (Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria) *Cracker Formation (Frieza & Ginyu) *Cold Family Power (Frieza & King Cold) *Ghost King (Frieza & King Cold) *Freeze Storm (Frieza & Cooler) *Absolute Evil (Frieza & Cell, or Frieza, Cell, Super Buu) *Hell's Buster (Frieza & Cell) Gallery References Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Factions * Category:Villains